User blog:THEFOREVERMAN/Chakan: The Forever Story
Chakan: The Forever Story. "I have been a warrior, a 'Warrior Priest' of mighty strength and skill. My tale begins in antiquity, ages pass in a time long lost and forgotten. 'Twas a different world then. I have been steeped in the darkest occult mysticisms and versed in the ways of dealing death, an arrogant vein man. Great power inspires fear, and I inspired fear throughout the world. My name is: Chakan." "I was so powerful and proud... So proud that I believed I had no equal, not even Death himself. Then, in my arrogance, I said, 'One day even death himself will bow before my swords...'" "Death had been watching me for a time now. The feared people had brought forth and summoned Death. He had approached me on a misty plain, lightening was unforgiving around us. When Death challenged me to a duel, I arrogantly accepted. I had no fear of losing my soul, my soul may not have been a soul at all, just a black void from my ruthlessness to this world. Only the reward, eternal life, gleamed before my inner vision like the brightest jewel, and would be mine." "He smiled with a boney face and said, 'You have grown too strong, and I have been summoned here tonight to slay you. From a man of death from Death himself, a wager. If you win, eternal life is yours, if I win, your soul is mine to do with as I wish.' He stood before me with only thin white muscle on his legs and arms, the rest of him was bone. He wore a long black cloak with the hood up over his skull. A sword he clutched in his left hand." "In my vanity, I foolishly accepted his offer of forever pain, that was not known to me at the time. With sword and spell, we clashed toe-to-toe. We caught on all levels, physical, mental, mystic and psychic. The world trembled at our unleashed powers. I attacked with such fury and might, that even Death himself was taken aback, and then incredibly felled, with his sword and might shattered. I battled Death with sword and steel... And won." "I toppled the master and he orated my reward, 'Foolish man, long before your world and long after, until the last star falls to my touch, I will be.' Now I suffer my doom. For Death kept his promise with a hideous twist. As my reward, I must wander in agony, haunted by the pain of evil's victims, until all beasts of darkness have been destroyed. And my former might and powers had been stripped from me. But he added, 'Your face will bear my visage, and your eyes will burn with hellfire.'" "It has been so long... So very long... Now twenty torturous lifetimes later, I have hunted evil for no less than a thousand years. Yet, I remember well how this pain started... As though it were yesterday. When my blood was warm, a great warrior, neither man not beast could best me in mortal combat. I am cursed to live in a place with only evil that lives and dies to aid my destruction with eternal pain." "Death sent me to another world, where I can stand on ruins and still see distant planets, as if I could grab them. This place is called the 'Planes of Darkness'. This never-ending void has four portals where I can journey, searching through subterranean mazes of horror, drawing my blades against the crawling, stinging, and flying fiends of a supernatural world. I wade through evil poisoned seas, slashing all that lurks in the depths. I travel through the web of evil, raising my sword again and again in weary battle." "All that creeps, walks, or flies behind the four portals of the world must feel the edge of my sword. All that howls or buzzes, all that breathes, whistles or moans in the gloom of night, all that is undead, must die by my hand. Only then will I be released from this dark misery." "My search begins at the Navigation chart, where a huge chart marks the four points of the world. Here the ebb and flow of his wandering are counted. Each portal of the world has two planes: Terrestrial and Elemental. I must first subdue the fiends of all four Terrestrial planes before I can enter the Elemental planes. When I conquer a phase, or are vanquished by its demons, I mysteriously return to the Mystic Portal I last entered. The beings of darkness rush on with ceaseless fury, as if they know I enter their realm." "I use my straightforward attacks to withstand and destroy the beasts. I never relax my guard, for it would mean my peril. I have limited time in a realm to destroy all and their leader or queen. Their race will be no more when I leave. As the sands recede from the upper to lower flask, time fades away. Should the upper flask empty, I am forced out to return to the Mystic Portal with a stinging rebuke from the cruel lips of death." "Yet Death is not omnipotent, as I have once proven. Potions of Earth, Fire, Water and Air can be found throughout the worlds. I use my alchemy to provide myself with extraordinary power and instruments of deadly destruction. Potions are the ingredients of the immensely powerful alchemist. I always carry my twin swords, which slice into foes with razor edges and lighting speed. I know that four weapons of irresistible force lie waiting somewhere in the portals. I must find and secure these arms, or I may never conquer the Inhuman Royalty of Darkeness. The Battering Mallet bashes through walls and rocky obstacles, the Scythe slashes through enemies and tears spider webs, the Battle Axe splinters beasts and doors, the Grappling Hook catches on fixtures to swing over pits of death and unscalable walls. These weapons are my only allies." "I have gathered everything I could about these portals, and will inscribe with hate running through my veins. Earth: I must descend into a murky nest of horrors. The realm of the Spider Queen is dank, smelling of the dead. Her offspring crawl and squirm through the mazes, biting and stabbing with poisoned stingers. This is where my Scythe must me stained, coated with the blood of these crawlers. I face and must vanquish skeletal lizards and venomous larvae that are born squeaking and snapping for blood. Bulbous pulsating plants burst with toxic spores, and mutated horrors make every step a nightmare." "Hell, Fire: I must scale the rotting, death-tainted walls to the bastion of the sadistic Elkenrod, Mistress of Spectres. Biting swarms of bats push and peck at me. The fiery breath of Elkenrod's ghostly victims singes my face. Lava-spewing gargoyles portend things more horrible to come in my path. In the purple shroud of sunset I fight winged imps and flame spitters, while huge goat-footed cyclops hurl boulders to dash me into the furnace pits below." "Water: it is thought of always to give life, but where I must go, it is taken. I journey through a festering sea of carnivorous squid and spiked lizards. Crumbling columns bar my way. Giant clawed worms undulate in the layers of skulls dropped by the Mantis, ruler of this realm of watery confusion. I fight through the precarious frozen caves, battling horned tundra wolves. Grappling on slick ice floes with slippery demons whose only desire is to see me perish in the frozen depths." "I no longer need to breathe this. Air: it seems as if these long clouds never cease. I rise to the floating castle of the Dragonfly King, an airy outpost of dark disaster. Fighting the mace-wielding Man-Ox is now my goal. I will destroy the armored riders to commandeer the Flying Insectoids. These I can mount and command and my own peril for airborne combat among the floating islands of doom. Ascending skyward for a final joust with the deadly knight of this drifting world." "Those were the worlds I was aware of, and only prepared with my knowledge. I thought this was the end to all my suffering that haunted my nights. When I defeated all dark evils within my grasp, even though I am immortal; some of those hideous monsters gave me grevious wounds that turned into scars that took long months to heal, and death came to me and said, 'Let me show you the totality of your curse, Chakan. See the countless stars above, each surrounded with worlds like yours, worlds thick with supernatural evil. There are so many, and so far away, and you are stuck on this mote of dust until you find a way to reach them.'" "Still... Darkness falls upon the land as I await the return the visions that have haunted my nights. Many years have passed since my arrogance doomed me to this life I now live, for I am condemned to walk the countryside until I can overcome the visions that keep me from my rest... I can rely only on my swords and my knowledge of alchemy to release me from these bonds of time." "I hunt... And fight... And kill... Until the end of my curse. Only then I will be able to seek solitude and forever rest from my endless combat." Category:Blog posts